lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Bella Swan
Bella Swan 'is the daughter of Lord Charles Swan, and Renee Swan making her a member of House Swan through her father, and a member of House Yernese through her mother. Bella had one brother in the form of Jacob Swan who was killed during the First Battle of Tree Hill, and following his death she had secluded herself from most friendships she once cherished. Bella Swan would be betrothed to Torbon Mannover II. and while there relationship was never anything outside of friendship due to their age it would end sadly when Torbon died during the First Battle of Tree Hill. She is married to William Lovie III. making her the Queen of Lucerne along with a member of House Lovie. With William she has four children in the form of William, Ashley, Lianna, and Tavlian Lovie III. of whome William is the current heir of House Lovie and during the Rise of Lucerne he is featured several times and appears very close to his half brother Thomas, while young Ashley is still young but has inherited the features of her parents quite noticeably, while Lianna is still a babe around the time of Westros but is old enough to be walking, while Tavlian Lovie III. was never truly alive as he was poisoned by Riley Scott alongside his mother of which the poison killed both of them in a murder that shook the Kingdom of Lucerne. Bella Swan during her life held the title of Queen of Lucerne making her the second most powerful person in the Kingdom of Lucerne, and her role would be remembered as she uplifted thousands from poverty through donations and also heavily cultivated the growth of farmland in southern Lucerne where many of the most poor were sent as a means of growing themselves. Bella Swan was born in Forks and was a member of the Lord House Swan, and through this she felt herself thrust into an attention toranado that she couldn't deal with. During this time she became attatched heavily to her older brother Jacob Swan, and he grew to be the only person other then her parents that she shared a true relationsip, although she was a kind young girl so everyone always liked her. The Fall of Tree Hill led to the death of her brother, and this was a blow that emotionally she couldn't seem to recover from. A shy girl who didn't have a very eventful life found herself thrust into the limelight once again when she fell in love with William Lovie. When Bella Swan married King William Lovie she became the Queen of Lucerne and in this position she has become very influencial amongst the Order of the Dragon. She is often William's first ear when it comes to matters of the Dragon. Considering she was an athiest for the majority of her life this is quite the amazing turnaround. As Queen her marriage to William defined her, and she came to be almost fanatical in her love and devotion to William, and this led to some problems as she came to discover the existence of Brook Scott. Following the discovery of Brooke Scott she came to believe that her role as Queen was to be the best queen she could, but her nearly fanatical love for William meant that her jelously was slowly eating away at her. She would be involved in a long running conflict with Brooke of which she was the more mature of the two with Brooke attempting at the end to kill Bella, and only the unlucky intervention of Flemeth meant that Brooke failed in this mission. Following the death of Brooke it was Bella that watched William somewhat change as he was saddened by the death of Brooke, and Bella contimplated for the first time that she might be the second greatest love of William Lovie. As she realized this fact she begin to spend more time raising the children, and less time in the actual drama of trying to understand what she did wrong to make William love Brooke more, and this led to her becoming very influencial in the lives of all of their children including Thomas Lovie of whom she treated as her own. After returning from his attempted reunification with the Dragons she is described as having been locked in her room for days with William during the Alice POV of Westros. As William continued to go into the mountains to see Brooke he would withdraw from her, but was forced back when she found out she was pregnant again, and this led to her to believe that he loved her again. Bella Swan would be poisoned by Riley Scott during the moments before she went into labor, and the poison would cause her to bleed out during the pregency leading to her death, and the death of her child with William. Characteristics Appearance Bella Swan is described as having a very pale complexion with long, straight, dark brown hair, a widow's peak, unique chocolate brown eyes and a heart-shaped face with a wide forehead. Her eyes are large and widely spaced. Her nose is thin and her cheekbones are prominent. Her lips are a bit too full for her slim jawline. Her eyebrows are darker than her hair and are straighter than they are arched. As such, even before she became a vampire and inherited god-like beauty, Bella was rather pretty, as she unintentionally attracted the attention of several boys in school, not just Edward. Eyes She is very well known for her peircing red eyes, which were caused because she was afflicted with Kranias as a child. She was bullied for this as a child though as people suggested due to rumors that this was caused by murdered her twin of whom must have been being born as well. History Early Life Bella Swan was born the younger child of the two children of Charlie, and Renee Swan. Due to her father's position as Lord her youth was filled with constant luxerious items in her life, as well as a lot of attention from the boys in Forks, as well as prospective suiters older as well. This was a situation that the shy Bella Swan was not even a little comfortable with, and as such she was constantly attempting to find excuses to get out of public forums where she was constantly harassed by suiters. Betrothal When Torbon was twelve and Bella Swan was eleven the two would betrothed and this marriage was one of great value for the two houses and attempting to bond the two together it was Torbon that became a squire under Charlie Swan but the shy Bella Swan treated him kindly but no romance blossomed during thier years of growing up together with the only real strong relationship growing between Jacob Swan and Torbon who became best friends. Fall of Tree Hill Death Of Jacob Main Article : First Battle of Tree Hill When Tree Hill was attacked, A piece of the Orc army moved to attack forks as well. This attack was repulsed and following this the entire forks army was raised and began marching towards Tree Hill. The Orc army was of such huge size that Charles was forced to move away from the orc army each time it advanced. When the peak of the burning of Tree hill was happening, earl Scott took his army and decided to attempt to get into free hill. Unfortunatly for House Swan earl Scott would be secretly accompanied by Jacob. When they reached the outskirts of Tree Hill they were ambushed by another force of Orcs. The Ambush would take the lives of nearly everyone in the army, and it was only Jacob's luck in that an Orc saw the gold pendant on his neck and took him as a prisoner. But this was unknown to the rest of the House Swan who believed him to be dead. The City of Forks could only sit idle as the army of Tree Hill left, and it took Bella and Charlie very little time to realize that Jacob had left with Earl Scott. Knowing his son and heir was gone he raised the army of Forks and immediatly moved south towards the city, and by the time he arrived on the outskirts he watched as the Orc Army continued to run rampant all over the city. Not seeing the army of Earl Scott Charlie moved carefully around the city until his heart broke as he saw a large force of Orcs and they were scavenging from a large dead force that had the banners of Earl Scott, and his heir Jacob Swan. Knowing his son was dead but also knowing that he had to get the army back before he too was destroyed, he gathered his forces and marched them back to Forks. When Charlie entered the city everyone in the city mobbed the forces as they all wanted to know what had happened as many had relatives that had left, and when Charlie looked at Bella before he spoke she realized immediatly that Jacob was dead and she fell to her knees and cried as her and mother held eachother. With her best friend dead Bella went into a deep depression. She went out very rarely and her only contact with her father and mother. Growing Lonely Married Main Article : Bella Swan's marriage The marriage of Bella Swan and William Lovie was meant to be due in march but as all things in their relationship fate stepped in to expediate the process. While travelling to the Temple of the Dragon with Alice Lovie she began to have pains, and as Alice questioned her the two became quite sure that Bella was in fact pregnant. Alice and Bella arrived at the Temple and decided to keep this knowledge a secret until they knew for sure because they didn't want to excite William for no reason. The Wedding When two weeks passed and she still hadn't had her time of the month Bella was sure of her pregnancy, and so she told William. William was obviously overjoyed and soon after called in Alice who was fully accepting and ready to move the wedding forward. With the actual date of her sons birth only three months away the Kingdom, but mainly Alice moved at top speed attempting to make sure the wedding happened before her due date. After two months of planning and working the Temple of the Dragon was finished its preparations and the King of Lucerne, and his bride arrived at the temple and were married in a short ceremony attended by most of the ruling class of Lucerne. Mother See Also : Andrew Lovie II., Conversations between Bella, and Andrew Bella and Andrew were spending time together in the Sky Towers when Bella's water broke, and in a scary moment for all people during this time she left his side and went to the birthing table. Its often said that there are two kinds of births in the ancient age and they are the smooth births, and the births that kill the mother so when the nurse came out and told William and the rest of the assembled group that she had given birth to a perfect baby boy the entire crowd cried out in joy, while William entered the birthing room to see her despite the fact that he was told not to. Queen of Lucerne ''"It was so much to take in at one time. I thought I had a lot of responsibilities when I was the daughter of a Lord, but becoming the Queen of a kingdom that ruled over thousands wasn't something that I was prepared for. The only solice and what pushed me forward was the way in which William worshipped me. He never stayed away for long, and his love created in me a devotion I had never known." -Bella Swan Now married Bella Swan was the Queen of Lucerne, and as she quickly found out this came with many responsibilities, of which the largest was making the popularity of the royal family as high as possible. In the search for this she went on nearly daily missions to Lucerne proper to oversee the progress of Andrew's rebuild of the slum areas of the city. During this time she became slowly aware of the fact that Andrew was apparently involved in an affair with Brooke Scott of House Scott. This came as a shock to Bella as she believed that she had given Andrew everything he could have ever wanted, and at first she was deeply hurt and the two got into their first arguments over the fact that Bella refused to tell Andrew why she was sad. When the couple didn't solve things themselves Alice involved herself as she is known to do, and she came to Bella and harassed her until she told Alice why she was upset. Alice was as shocked as Bella was that Andrew would be involved in something, and she told Bella that she would find out the truth but she wouldn't reveal that Bella had any knowledge of this affair. '''Lucernian Civil War Main Article : Lucerne Civil War Ashley Lovie It was during this buildup that she discovered that she was once again pregnant, and as the weeks passed she realized that she was farther along then she had thought. Fight With Brooke Scott "It was easy to hate this women from afar. At a far away distance she was just some whore that used her body to seduce the love of my life. From afar I couldn't see the devotion that was written in her eyes. I couldn't see the tears that fell from her face each time they parted in a way I knew all to well because the way she acted towards William was the same way I did. Once I got close I didn't hate her the same way." -Bella Swan Now knowing that the affair was true and so in love with Andrew that she feared that if she confronted him about it then their was a risk that he might leave her, Bella decided to take matters into her own hands. She planned to accompany Andrew when he went to Tree Hill for his regular visits to see how the rebuild was continueing. When Andrew told Bella that he was leaving Bella told him that she was going with him, and despite his attempts to convinse her not to go she went anyway. As Bella and Andrew took the wagon to Tree Hill she wanted to see if he would tell her the truth, and when after a day he didn't speak of it, she begin to implement another plan of hers. She had seen pictures of this Brooke Scott and the rumors about her said that she was a breathtaking beauty that oozed sensuality with every move, and thus she decided to attempt to seduce Andrew in a more sexualized way then they were used to. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Legacy Bella Swan's death would shape the Kingdom of Lucerne for months after she was gone as the kingdom was shocked by her death of which the vast majority believed to have been a simple miscarriage, but the nobility begin to get wind of its true nature in a poisoning by Riley Scott. Queen of Lucerne Bella Swan during her life held the title of Queen of Lucerne making her the second most powerful person in the Kingdom of Lucerne, and her role would be remembered as she uplifted thousands from poverty through donations and also heavily cultivated the growth of farmland in southern Lucerne where many of the most poor were sent as a means of growing themselves. Family Members Charlie Swan.jpg|Charlie Swan - Father|link=Charlie Swan Renee Swan.jpg|Renee Swan - Mother|link=Renee Swan House Swan.jpg|Jacob Swan - Brother|link=Jacob Swan William Lovie III.3.jpg|William Lovie III. - Husband|link=William Lovie III. House Lovie.jpg|William Lovie IV. - Son|link=William Lovie IV. Ashley Lovie.png|Ashley Lovie - Daughter|link=Ashley Lovie Alice Lovie21.jpg|Alice Lovie - Sister in Law|link=Alice Lovie Brody Swan Cover.jpg|Brody Swan - Cousin|link=Brody Swan Relationships Main Article : Bella Swan's Relationships Alice Lovie Large1.jpg|Alice Lovie - Best Friend|link=Alice Lovie Category:People Category:People of Forks Category:People of Lucerne Category:Italian Category:Queen Category:House Swan Category:House Lovie Category:Human Category:Dead Category:Concubine of William Lovie III.